dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Musume Memes
A meme is "an idea, behavior, or style that spreads from person to person within a culture." On the internet, a meme can take the form of an image macro, video, hashtag, quote, or a screencap of a movie or television scene. The following is a list of Memes and fan-created tropes associated with Monster Musume and its fandom. General *'Best Girl:' A term fans use to refer to their favoured female character. Usually as part of a proclamation of devotion or a rally cry. (eg. "Cerea is Best Girl!") *'Heresy:' A type of Monster Musume fan-created image that features a specific character as a completely different species than what they originally were. (eg Rachnera Arachnera as a Centaur, Centorea Shianus as a human). As the fandom orients the character as a representative of their species, to create an image of the character as a different species is jokingly referred as "committing heresy". Character Specific Miia *'Snek:' The cutesy term "snek" derives from a deliberate spelling mistake in a caption of a photo of an Indian woman holding a giant snake, the popularity of which led to an entire subreddit devoted to images of snakes with and without additional cute interior monologue. *'Roll Me:' *'Snake Cloaca:' A reference to the fact that while she may behave and be able to interact just like a human, Miia's lower body (and by assumption, her genitalia) is serpentine. Meaning that if a devoted fan wished to sleep with her they would be interfacing their human-half with her bestial-half and committing pseudo-bestiality during intercourse. This reference is jokingly made by character-haters when listing the character's undesirable features. Papi *'Birp:' A cutesy term used in reference to birds. *'Bird Cloaca:' A reference to the fact that while she may behave and be able to interact just like a human, Papi's lower body (and by extension, her genitalia) is avian. Meaning that if a devoted fan wished to sleep with her they would be interfacing their human-half with her bestial-half and committing pseudo-bestiality during intercourse. This reference is jokingly made by character-haters when listing the character's undesirable features. Centorea Shianus *'Horse Pussy:' A reference to the fact that while she may behave and be able to interact just like a human, Centorea's lower body (and by extension, her genitalia) is equine. Meaning that if a devoted fan wished to sleep with her they would be interfacing their human-half with her bestial-half and committing pseudo-bestiality during intercourse. This reference is jokingly made by character-haters when listing the character's undesirable features and has gone on to be used in reference to other centaur characters. Suu *'Does this look like the face of mercy?:' A reference to Suu's constantly empty and innocent expressions in contrast to her aggressive "anytime, anywhere" attacks on anybody covered in water when she is thirsty. As she continues her attacks until her "prey" is dry regardless of their protests and attempts to stop her; often leaving them dazed and weak from orgasming under her sexual domination, she is considered by the fandom to be "without mercy". Meroune Lorelei *'Murder Fish:' A nickname Meroune Lorelei gained within the fandom after an incident in Chapter 24/Episode 12 where she gets so caught up in one of her tragic romance fantasies that she drags Kimihito Kurusu underwater and attempts to forcibly rape him while he drowned. This calls back to mermaid legends who, in some renditions, are said to kill sailors by seducing and then dragging them to the bottom of the sea where they have their way with the sailors as they drown to death. *'Cuck Fish:' Another nickname Meroune gained amongst the fandom after revealing through multiple instances of her Tragic Romance Fantasies that she was open to and sexually excited over the notion of being ed by her lover. She has also openly stated in her introductory chapter in Chapter 11/Episode 5 that despite her personally liking Kimihito, she is okay with and actively wants Miia to have sex with and eventually marry Kimihito on the provision that she can continue a small sexual relationship with him on the side; effectively arranging so that she can be repeatedly cuckqueaned by Miia. Rachnera Arachnera *'Loli Rachnera:' A collection of fan-made artworks featuring Rachnera as she would possibly look like as an innocent, "wide-eyed" child before she became the cool-headed, cynical adult she is in the series. *'Spooder:' A cutesy term used in reference to spiders. *'Caffeinated Spider:' A reference to any instance where Rachnera is drunk or intoxicated after drinking coffee (due to her spider biology causing her to become intoxicated from consuming caffeine much in the same way human biology cause humans to become intoxicated from consuming alcohol) Lala Other *'Everyday Life With Bicycle Cop:' A fan-created scenario where the Bicycle Police Officer had his own band of house stay girls. *'TTF Loves Polt:' A meme that arose in 4chan following the revelation that one of the resident fan translators (TanktopFag) preferred Polt as his favourite character. Learning of this, Okayado would later make TTF appear in Chapter 43 as one of the sportspeople in Polt's gym. *'It's all Ogre now!:' A play on the phrase "It's all over now!" replacing the word "over" with the word "Ogre". Often used in reference to the ogre Tionishia and her habit of hugging smaller individuals to her breasts; implying that there is no point in doing anything else when one is caught within her grasp. *'Touch the Cow, Do it Now!:' A phrase first found in a children's picture book detailing farm animals and is now often quoted when in reference to Cathyl, Mil or any of the other Minotaurs. *'Polt Gyate:' The Polt Gyate is a "Gyate Gyate" illustration of Polt, the Kobold. A "Gyate Gyate" illustration (called a "Ohayo" illustration in the English-speaking community) is a fan-made parody illustration of a character smiling in a particular style. The original "Gyate Gyate" face (which all other Gyate illustrations use as a base template) appeared on pixiv on April 30th, 2011, as part of a 4-panel comic where character Marisa Kirisame pokes fun at Kyouko Kasodani's parrot-like nature by making her repeat funny things. This comic was written by a Japanese illustrator/mangaka Nekomura Otako. See here Inspired by Kyouko Kasodani's grin in the first panel of the comic, users in the Japanese imageboard community Futaba Channel (2chan) began using her grin as a template to draw other characters with the same grin until, by the middle of 2011, all Touhou Project characters had been rendered in the new Gyate Gyate style (these drawings were collective known as "Gyate-Kora" (lit. "Gyate Collage")). By 2013, the Gyate Gyate style had jumped beyond the Touhou fandom to other fandoms and image boards Nowadays, various kinds of characters, not limited to Touhou, can be found drawn in this "Gyate" style. The term "Gyate" comes from one of Kyouko's lines in the original Touhou game, which was translated to "Ohayo" in the english translation. Gallery Snek2.jpg Snek3.jpg Fbf.jpg 94285bc92fc8948ab69b22a891483883.jpg Tumblr ny7zqjQaM31ubab4wo1 1280.jpg D1c9a10b76b3faf9b9b6edcb0359b714.jpg 0ec03e5320833e740bdf1651276e5050.jpg 8f899755a2e4748bf40a826737c887ee.jpg Fe0.jpg 26d.png TouchtheCow1.jpg PoltGyatt2.jpg PoltGyatt3.gif PoltGyatt4.jpg 940.jpg 99e.jpg Centaur Vagoo.png Slimememe.png Mon Meme Zombie.png Mon Meme Miia.png Mon Meme Mermaid.jpg Mon Meme Kii.png Mon Meme Human.jpg Mon Meme Doppel.png Mon Meme Arachne.jpg Dullahanmeme.png Category:Fandom